A long time ago
by Sue Falkenkralle
Summary: Logan erinnert sich an ein Versprechen. *On hold*
1. Prolog

A long time ago. ------------------------------------------- Spielt nach dem ersten Film, AU also kaum Spoiler.  
  
Hauptsächlich nach dem Film und der 1.5 DVD, aber weil so wenig über die Vergangenheit der Leute gesagt wurde, hab ich auch ein paar Sachen abgeändert aus den Comics übernommen. -------------------------------------------  
  
Prolog.  
  
Logan schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er hatte seinen Rastplatz an der kanadischen Grenze zu Alaska aufgeschlagen. Nach dem was er bei Alkalai Lake gesehen, bzw. nicht gesehen hatte, brauchte er einige Zeit für sich allein. Oh, er hatte vor wieder zu Xaviers zurückzukehren. Er gab nur selten versprechen, aber wenn er es tat, hielt er sie auch. Nur eben nicht bald. Die Ruinen hatten Erinnerungen heraufbeschworen. Logan konnte sich jetzt sogar an die einzelnen Gesichter der "Ärzte" erinnern. Und daran wie er ihnen die Kehlen aufgeschlitzt hatte. Aber sie hatten ihm nichts weiter gezeigt. Kein Grund wieso sie es mit ihm gemacht hatten. Keine Erklärung wie er in diese Situation gekommen war. Nur zugeschneite Trümmer.  
  
Der Traum eben hatte von etwas ganz anderem gehandelt. Er wusste nicht wieso er sich jetzt erinnerte und was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, aber er war sich sicher das es nicht nur seine Phantasie war, die ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte. Es war eine Erinnerung. Er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben. Und er wollte verdammt sein wenn er es nicht hielt  
  
--------------- 


	2. Kapitel1

-x-X-x-  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es dauerte fast einen Monat zurück nach Westchester. Und wie hart Logan auch versuchte sich an mehr zu erinnern, da war einfach nicht weiter. Jedenfalls nicht in seiner Reichweite. Verdammt, er wusste noch nicht einmal was er wem versprochen hatte!  
  
Nur bei einem war er sich sicher, dass es sowohl ihm, als auch demjenigen der ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatte sehr ernst und wichtig war. Und das er es aus freien Stücken gegeben hatte.  
  
Frustriert stellte er Cykes Motorrad vor der Garage ab und ging zur Vordertür. Wozu hatte man schließlich einen Telepathen der einem noch was schuldete? Xavier würde hoffentlich etwas Nützliches in seinem Kopf finden.  
  
Seltsam das er seine Privatsphäre von dem Professor nicht verletz sah. Aber er wusste einfach das er ihm, wenn schon in keiner anderen Sache, wenigstens dabei trauen konnte.  
  
Ob das ein Fehler war würde sich später noch herausstellen.  
  
Nachdem er mehrmals ziemlich laut angeklopft hatte und langsam erwog, die Tür einzuschlagen öffnete ihm ein blonder Mann zwischen fünfundzwanzig und dreißig.  
  
"Wer bist du denn?""Wer sind sie denn?"  
  
Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich beide herausfordert in die Augen, dann leget der Blondschopf den Kopf zur Seite als würde er irgendetwas hören.  
  
"Nun Logan", meinte er schließlich. "Der Professor bittet mich sie sofort zu ihm zu begleiten. Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, Warren Worthington der dritte."  
  
Er sagte es, als müsste jeder mit diesen Namen etwas anfangen können. Nun Logan konnte sich nicht an ihn erinnern. 'Ist nicht viel an das du dich erinnerst was?' fragte eine gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf. 'Ach halt die Klappe.' Er schätze jeder hatte einmal ein paar Gedanken die er nicht hören wollte; seine hatten den Vorteil, dass sie ihn wirklich in Ruhe ließen, wenn er es ihnen sagte...  
  
Der Mann hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Er musterte ihn noch einmal gründlich. Manikürte Fingernägel, Maßgeschneiderte Klamotten, perfekt rasiertes Babyface unter perfekt geschnittenen Haaren mit einer etwas zu hoch gehaltenen Nase für Wolverines Geschmack. Er stoppte sich aber von jedem weitern Kommentar. Wer weis, vielleicht die Göre von einem von Xavier Geldgebern.  
  
Trotzdem, wenn er Cyke nicht die Hand geschüttelt hatte, würde er es bei diesem Milchgesicht erst recht nicht tun.  
  
-x-X-x-  
  
Als sie Xaviers Büro erreichten ließ der Blonde sie in Ruhe. Gut für ihn.  
  
"Nun, Logan. Wie ist deine suche verlaufen?"  
  
"Nicht gerade das was du versprochen hattest. Die ganze Basis war schon zerstört."  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"Ich kann mich an nen paar Sachen erinnern. Bräuchte deine Hilfe um auch an den Rest ranzukommen."  
  
Xavier sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an.  
  
"Braust du eine Pause oder"  
  
"Nein, umso schneller, umso besser."  
  
"Gut"  
  
-x-X-x-  
  
Cerebro war ihm immer noch unangenehm. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht, was genau es bewirkte, aber es war klar, dass der Professor dadurch mehr Macht bekam, als es irgendeinem Lebewesen zustand.  
  
Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. Das musste Xavier ja nun nicht unbedingt hören.  
  
"Bereit?"  
  
"Mach schon."  
  
Logan konnte die Berührung, die langsam durch sein Gehirn strich kaum spüren. Sie dring tiefer und tiefer in seine Gedanken, ein bis Wolverine schon kurz davor war den Telepathen zu sagen er solle aufhören, als er plötzlich auf einer Waldlichtung saß.  
  
-x-X-x-  
  
Gegenüber von ihm saß ein braunhaariger Mann, den er nur zu gut kannte. Einer seiner besten Freunde. Er blickte versonnen auf einen Punkt hinter Logan und lächelte. Dieser hielt sich noch davon ab zu Lachen. Er wusste wer hinter ihm war und er wusste auch, das sie seinen Freund immer zum lachen brachten.  
  
"Versprich mir eins, Logan." sagte der Mann plötzlich.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Die Augen seines Gegenübers wurden ernst.  
  
"Wenn mir irgendetwas passiert, versprich mir, dass du auf sie aufpassen wirst."  
  
Auch Logan wurde nun ernst.  
  
"Ich passe auf sie auf, komme was wolle."  
  
Der braunhaarige entspannte sich.  
  
"Danke, Wolve. Danke"  
  
-x-X-x-  
  
Leicht schwindelig kehrte Logan in die Realität zurück. Nun wusste er was er versprochen hatte. Aber wer WAR der Mann?  
  
-x-X-x-  
  
@ starfish: Ja ich weiß, der Anfang war ziemlich kurz aber hier ist Kap. 2 bzw. 1. Hoffe es gefällt dir. ( 


	3. Kapitel2

Kapitel 2  
  
Der Professor wollte gerade anfangen Fragen zu stellen, als der Alarm losging.  
  
„Das dürften Storm, Beast und Cyclops sein."Er verließ Cerebro und Logan folgte, währen Xavier weiter erklärte.  
  
„Sie wollet einen neuen Mutanten in Kansas City aufnehmen. Eine Standartmission deren..."  
  
Plötzlich blieb der alte Mann wie angewurzelt stehen, nur um dann schneller auf den Hangar zu zu fahren. Als sie die Tür erreichten, kamen Jean und Worthington ihnen schon aus der anderen Richtung entgegen.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Es scheint"begann der Professor  
  
„Jean, schnell!"kam Ro gehetzte Stimme aus dem Hangar.  
  
An der Rampe zum Blackbird lag ein großer, stämmig gebauter Mann mit übergroßen Händen und Füßen. Seine Uniform war zerrissen, genauso wie das Fleisch darunter. Ororo lehnte über ihm das weiße Haar fast komplett rot von Blut.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Ruhe."fuhr Jean den geflügelten Mutanten an. „Hohl eine Trage!"  
  
-x-X-x-  
  
Dreißig Minuten später fand Logan sich wartend vor der Tür der Krankenstation wieder. Ro lehnte neben ihm an der Wand, die Arme fest über der Brust verkreuzt und auf den Boden starrend. Der Geflügelte Mutant war hoch geschickt worden um auf die Stundeten aufzupassen.  
  
Logans Gedanken waren hin und her gerissen zwischen den neuen Teilen seiner Vergangenheit, die er vor weniger als einer Stunde wieder entdeckt hatte, und dem, was auf der Standartmission´ schief gegangen war.  
  
Alles was er wusste war, dass Storm leicht, Beast, den er heute zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte schwer verletzt war, und das Cyclops nicht mit zurückgekommen war.  
  
Logan, Ororo, bitte trefft mich im Bereitschaftsraum  
  
-x-X-x-  
  
„Das", begann Professor X, als er auf die vor ihnen entstandene Miniaturlandschaft zeigte. „Ist eine der Basen der ‚Freude der Menschheit'. Sie sind eine Militante Anti-Mutanten-Gruppe die...."  
  
„Wir kennen sie aus den Nachrichten Professor", unterbrach Ororo ihn ungehalten. Logan war aufgefallen wie gereizt sie war. Auf der Freiheitsstatue war die Lage ähnlich beschissen gewesen, trotzdem hatte sie sich im Griff gehabt.  
  
Das Bild zeigte eine Anfangsregion der Rockys. Über 6000 km von Kansas-City entfernt.  
  
„Wo ist der Zusammenhang?"kam es aus der Ecke des Raumes. Blondy, wie Logan ihn getauft hatte, obwohl er zugeben musste das ‚Angel' für einen Mann eigentlich schon peinlich genug war, hatte bis dahin geschwiegen.  
  
„Diese Basis", nahm Xavier wieder auf, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben. „ist ausgerüstet Mutanten festzuhalten, vielleicht sogar um an ihnen Experimente durchzuführen. Außerdem ist sie von einer Art Psi-Schild umschlossen, das ich nicht durchdringen kann, ohne mich so stark auf die Insassen zu konzentrieren, dass ich sie töte.  
  
Ich konnte sowohl Scott, als auch den jungen Mutanten dem die letzte Mission galt spüren, kurz bevor ihre Signaturen verschwanden."  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Logan verstand.  
  
„Du wusstest schon von diesem Lager!"von allem hirnverbrannten Zeug was diese Möchtegern Helden schon angestellt hatten...  
  
„ Ja, in der Tat, Logan."Vollkommen ruhig. 


End file.
